


The Plan

by ohstarling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstarling/pseuds/ohstarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius was just trying to help his best mate. It wasn't supposed to be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Imogen Heap's "The Walk".

Sirius looked at James pityingly. The poor bloke really had it bad – the entire school knew it – but did he have to gawk at Evans like that? He was practically falling out of his seat, his quill had left a smudge of ink from where it bumped against his cheek as James leant his chin on his hand, and his glasses were askew.

It wasn't like Sirius had never ogled a bird in class before, but at least he had the common sense to do it so he wouldn't be noticed. Luckily, Lily was paying close attention to the lecture and hadn't noticed James this time. If she had … well, last time, it hadn't been pretty.

Settling back in his chair, Sirius continued to watch James watch Lily. What did he see in Evans, anyway? Sure, she was pretty enough, and smart too, but there were plenty of other girls with nicer personalities. Evans was so hoity-toity and uppity and just … well, Sirius couldn't stand her; and if you asked him, what she needed was a right good spanking. Everything came easy to Evans, and she just lorded it over everyone. She thought she was the queen of the school and that everyone should listen and obey.

Well, Sirius had had quite enough of it, and James's infatuation was becoming downright embarrassing. And since even Evans couldn't seem to knock sense into his best mate's head, it seemed that it was up to Sirius to save his friend from himself.

::

Lily was sitting by the fire in the common room, revising for Charms. She studiously kept her eyes glued to her text when Potter and Black stampeded down the stairs from the boys' dormitory, though she knew that Potter was staring at her again. The stupid prat just didn't get it – she was never going to date him. Subtle hints had stopped working ages ago, and hexes didn't do the job, either. What was it going to take for him to realise the simple truth – that she didn't fancy him, would never fancy him, wouldn't go out with him for a thousand Galleons?

As he and Black climbed out of the portrait hole, she sneaked a glance at the pair. It wasn't that Potter was ugly. He was just absolutely infuriating. So was Black, for that matter, but he didn't ogle her openly and constantly ask her out. Of the two, Black was certainly the lesser of two evils.

And then, it hit her. The perfect way to get rid of Potter for good. Smiling to herself, Lily settled back in the squishy armchair to plot.

::

The halls were dark and quiet. By all rights, he should have been in his warm bed up in Gryffindor Tower, but this was the night Sirius was going to start putting his plan into action. He knew from the notice board in the common room that Evans was on patrol tonight, so he waited until James, Remus, and Peter were snoring softly before he pulled out the Map and sneaked out.

Shivering, Sirius wished he had thought to pull on his robe. The castle was chilly even in summer, but this was February, and they were absolutely frigid. He'd been too excited about confronting Evans to remember that. Next time.

A light appeared at the end of the hall, and soon after the silhouette of Evans followed. Smirking, Sirius set of a series of sparks, causing the redhead to jump and stifle a scream.

"Who's there?" she demanded. "It's after curfew, you know! Come out or I'll take even more points!"

Casually, and as though he wasn't paying any attention to her order, Sirius swaggered into the beam of light emitted by her wand.

"Hey, Evans."

"Black. I should have known. Why on earth you make me take points from my own house …" she trailed off, shaking her head scornfully.

"Now, you don't have to do that," Sirius said cajolingly. "I'm not doing anything wrong. Why don't you just scold me and send me back to the dormitory, and we'll call it even."

"Even? I don't think so. You get away with far too much as it is. Ten points from Gryffindor." Lily waved her wand, and Sirius's heart sank. He hadn't meant for that to happen. But honestly, it was just like Evans to take points for no reason.

"Now that that's settled, I'll just be on my way –"

"Hold it, Black," Lily said. "I've a question for you."

Turning back, Sirius sent Evans his most devastating look. He knew from experience what that look could do to girls, and it seemed that even the ice queen of Gryffindor wasn't immune. Her green eyes flashed and a hint of colour tinted her cheeks before she squared her shoulders, trying to seem unaffected.

"Here's the thing. You know that Potter has a thing for me –" here Sirius snorted – "and that frankly, I could care less about him. I want him to leave me alone, and I'm sure you'd much prefer that he quit obsessing over me, so I was wondering …" And here she faltered.

"You have a plan to make James get over you?" Sirius asked sceptically. "If nothing's worked before, then what's changed?"

"Let's just say my Slytherin side is coming out," Lily suggested.

Sirius considered her for a moment. What were the chances that her plan coincided with his own?

"So I was thinking," she continued, "that if you and I went out, then James would leave me alone, since he'd never go after his best mate's girl."

Very good, it seemed. But she didn't have to know that.

"What makes you think I'd ever go out with you, Evans?" he scoffed.

"Look, you don't have to actually go out with me. Just, you know, pretend you are, or something." She shifted a little uncomfortably.

"Hmm," Sirius said, pretending to think it over. "James isn't an idiot, you know. He'll be able to tell if we're faking it."

"Fine. We can go to Hogsmeade a few times, if you want –"

"Trust me, that's the last thing I want –"

"But nothing too involved. I hate you, you know."

"And I hate you, too," Sirius replied, matter of fact.

"Fine. So we're sorted?" Lily asked, her eyes watching him carefully.

Sirius shrugged. "I suppose so."

"Good." She seemed to have nothing left to say and just stood there awkwardly. "Well, then, I need to finish patrol. Hurry up and get back to the dormitory before another prefect catches you."

"Yes, your ladyship," Sirius taunted. As Lily moved past him, a sudden urge overpowered him, and before he knew what was happening, he'd grabbed her around the waist, pulled her to him, and pressed his mouth to hers.

Later, he claimed momentary insanity, for that was how he felt as he kissed her. Insane. Absolutely out of his mind. He hated this girl, but … at the same time, he loved the way she felt in his arms, loved the feel of her lips against his, even loved the way she struggled against him – or was she struggling with herself? – as she kissed him back.

Suddenly coming to her senses, Lily shoved him away and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Speechless, she just backed away from him and then fled down the hall, leaving Sirius in darkness.

::

Sirius was looking forward to the next Hogsmeade weekend. It would be the first time that he and Lily would actually be seen together, and he couldn't wait to see the look on James's face. Hopefully he wouldn't be too crushed, but then, Lily had dated other blokes before, and that hadn't seemed to bother him. Much.

So it wasn't James's reaction that he was looking forward to, if he were honest with himself. He was actually looking forward to arguing with Evans. Bickering was probably Sirius's favourite thing. Well, after flying. And eating. And sleeping. And snogging.

Okay, so it was in his top ten.

But some people were just no fun to argue with. Remus, for instance. He was always a little too conscientious, and he'd get this look in his eyes that was hard to say no to, even for Sirius. But Evans, now – she was exciting. She was so easy to get riled up – her whole person would come alive when she got upset, and Sirius knew he was in _her_ top ten of most infuriating people ever.

Yep, he was definitely looking forward to Hogsmeade.

::

Professor Slughorn had made it known to all that Lily was a prodigy in Potions. It actually bothered her to be praised so often, but she tried not to let Slughorn's oily compliments get under her skin. What bothered her was the way Potter seemed so pleased whenever Slughorn said something nice about her work, as though he was proud of her, as if he had a right to be proud of her.

Lily didn't like that look of pride. It made her feel uncomfortable. And it was more than pride, somehow – it was warm and soft, and … _No, not thinking nice things about Potter,_ she reminded herself.

So when Black approached her to make arrangements for the next Hogsmeade weekend, Lily found herself saying something she thought she'd never say. Ever.

"I've been thinking," she began.

"Never a good sign," Sirius teased. Lily glared. "Shutting up."

"I've been thinking," she repeated, "that it might not be such a good idea for Potter to see us together. I mean, not right away. Don't you think?"

"What are you saying? I thought the whole point was for him to see us together."

"I know, I know," Lily said, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. "But don't you think that he'll be really mad? Perhaps we should break it to him gently. I don't know – perhaps tell him that I'm seeing someone else, and you say something about liking me – you know, so he gets used to the idea of you and me before he actually sees you and me."

"You know, they don't call you the brightest witch of your age for nothing," Sirius quipped.

Lily turned bright red and opened her mouth, ready to send a blazing retort his way, but Sirius tutted and silenced her with his hand.

"I'm not being funny," he said seriously. "That's a good idea. Too bad, because I was looking forward to snogging you in public …"

She broke from his grasp. "There will be no snogging, public or otherwise!"

"Really? And I suppose you call what we did the other night, what, a sisterly peck?"

"Ooh, you are infuriating!" Lily bit out.

"I was thinking the same charming thoughts about you, love."

As she struggled to find a response, Sirius bent down and kissed her soundly before making his way back to the common room. Lily watched him go in astonishment, wondering how that idiot was able to make her speechless with anger one minute and tingling with desire the next.

She definitely hated him.

::

"So, everything's going according to plan," Sirius whispered, grinning to himself when Lily jumped at his voice.

"Don't _do_ that!" she scolded.

"What? I can't help being devastatingly handsome," he said, smirking.

"Prat. Don't sneak up on me." She took a breath and crossed her arms before replying to his news. "But good. How's he taking it?"

Sirius shrugged. "It could be worse. He's surprised that I'm interested in you, since I've always proclaimed undying hatred, but not too surprised, since he worships the ground you walk on."

"And that's exactly what we're trying to stop, so good. Do you think he's ready to hear that you've asked me out?"

"Probably not, but I doubt he'll ever be really ready. He'll live, though, so I say let's move on to the next step."

"Okay," Lily said. "Tomorrow in the Great Hall, then?"

"Sure," he replied, chuckling a little to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just amused that we're making a date for me to ask you on a date, that's all," he answered, grinning broadly.

Lily laughed a little. "Yeah, this is definitely weird."

Sirius straightened, trying not to notice how pretty Evans was when she smiled. "Right then," he said. "Tomorrow."

::

"Oi, Evans!" Sirius called. Lily was just getting up to leave the Great Hall, but she turned around when she heard her name. Part of her was dreading the encounter, but a different part of her was itching to see the look on Potter's face when he heard her accept to go to Hogsmeade with his best mate.

But she was not prepared to see Sirius standing up on a bench, holding … a rather dilapidated bouquet of unrecognisable flowers. Potter, Lupin, and Pettigrew were gaping up at him, and Lily couldn't blame them. She closed her own mouth and crossed her arms.

"What do you want, Black? Help with Herbology?"

Sirius grinned charmingly. "I'm ace in Herbology, Evans, you know that. But if you want to be my private tutor …" he trailed off meaningfully.

Lily snorted. He was truly obnoxious. "Hardly."

"Too bad, I'm an excellent student."

This time Potter snorted. Lily narrowed her eyes. It wasn't fair for him to have the same reaction. Honestly.

Sirius leapt down from the bench and swaggered over to her. "Lily Evans, my dear, my darling, will you do me the honour of going to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

Lily clenched her fists, trying to keep herself from reaching for her wand to hex him or even just slapping him right there. But they had a deal. And it was clear that Sirius was enjoying himself. His eyes were twinkling with mischief, and he looked like the cat that just ate the canary. He and Lily both knew what her answer was going to be, so why not make a show of it?

But there was no way Lily was going to give in that easily.

"No, I don't think I will."

Sirius's jaw dropped, and Lily struggled to keep from smirking in victory. Ha. He wasn't expecting that.

Before he could reply, Lily spun around and marched out of the Great Hall. That would teach him to make a fool out of her. Oh, she'd give in eventually, but really, Sirius was just too much.

::

Lily was not surprised to see Sirius on her patrol that evening.

"What the heck, Evans?" he demanded. "I thought –"

But Lily cut him off, her eyes blazing.

"You thought!" she scoffed. "I very much doubt that. Did you honestly think that after Potter has pestered me in that exact same way that I would suddenly give in to you? Are you completely insane? No, don't answer that – obviously, you are, or you would never have done that."

Sirius had the good grace to look sheepish. "Well, I knew you were going to say yes, so I just wanted to have some fun with it. Give a guy a break, Evans."

Lily let out a sigh of long suffering. "Boys," she huffed. "Only ever think of yourselves. Didn't even think about what I might want, or even what Potter might have wanted."

"Hey, you aren't feeling sorry for him, are you?" Sirius asked suddenly, studying her closely. Lily was thankful for the dim light that hid her blush.

"Of course not," she said firmly. "I just want this plan to work, that's all." 

"Well, now that you've rejected me in front of the entire school, what is the plan, exactly?" Sirius countered.

Lily sighed in exasperation. "You've got to ask me out again, obviously. Only nicely this time."

"Hey! I was nice!" he protested, but his guilty smile said otherwise. Lily looked at him pointedly, and he sighed, giving in. "Fine. I'll be nicer."

"Okay. And how about we try in the common room? Less conspicuous that way."

"All right. Tomorrow, then?"

She shrugged. "We'll see how nice you are." And before she knew what she was doing, Lily shot him a slightly flirtatious look before moving off down the corridor.

::

Lily was sitting in her usual armchair, revising once again, when Sirius climbed in through the portrait hole, this time without his permanent sidekick, Potter. She half-expected him to limp or something, as he would if his left leg had been cut off.

When she realised he was heading towards her, Lily quickly averted her gaze and pretended to be engrossed in her text. But even her awareness of his approach didn't keep her from starting when he said her name.

"Hey, Lily."

She blinked. He'd never called her Lily before. She didn't quite know how to respond. Calling him Sirius would be like … well, like giving in.

"Oh, hi." There. That was safe. "Did you need something?"

Sirius shifted, a hand reaching up to rub at the nape of his neck. Lily tried not to smile. It was kind of cute watching Sirius Black try to be polite for a change.

Wait. Cute? She shook herself. Sirius Black was not cute. Even if he was insanely attractive, she was not allowed to think about him that way.

"Um, yeah, actually. I wanted to ask you to Hogsmeade again, but without all the, you know …"

"Pomp and circumstance?" she supplied.

"Yeah."

Lily pretended to consider for a moment, and as she did, she noticed how quiet the common room had suddenly become. Everyone was watching them. She tried desperately not to blush, but she knew it was a lost cause.

Finally, she shrugged. "Why not?" she said nonchalantly. She told herself that the huge grin on Sirius's face wasn't affecting her insides. That was just dinner, slowly digesting. 

"Great! I'll see you then." And without waiting for any further reply, he dashed out of the common room, leaving Lily amused and slightly embarrassed. And no, definitely not tingling anywhere, thank you very much.

::

On Saturday morning, Lily waited in the Entrance Hall for Sirius wrapped snugly in her winter cloak. It was a long fifteen minutes to Hogsmeade in the frozen February air. He'd been avoiding her since she'd agreed to go with him, and she'd found herself almost missing, if not him, then their encounters.

Just when she thought that perhaps he'd bailed on her, or forgotten, Sirius appeared at her side.

"There you are," Lily exclaimed. "I've been waiting for almost twenty minutes."

"Sorry," Sirius said, somewhat sheepishly. "I told James that I wasn't feeling well, so I had to wait for him to leave with Remus and Peter before I could sneak down here."

"Wait a minute," she began. "You didn't tell him?"

"Well, no, not exactly …"

"But that was the whole point! He was supposed to know that we were going together so he'd get over me!"

"I know, I know! I just … couldn't find the right time. But hey! He's bound to see us together in Hogsmeade, and then everything will work out."

Lily groaned. "Unbelievable. Do I have to do everything myself?" She started down the path to the village at a brisk pace, not waiting for Sirius to catch up.

Sirius kept quiet the whole way there, much to Lily's surprise, and she didn't feel like relieving the tension. Besides, what could they possibly have to talk about?

When they reached High Street, Lily paused outside of the Three Broomsticks.

"Do you want to go in?" she asked.

Sirius looked in through the door. "Nah," he said without elaboration. Lily looked for herself and saw Potter sitting at a table with some other sixth year boys.

"All right. Honeydukes?" she suggested.

"Sure."

By this point, Lily was starting to get annoyed with Sirius's laidback demeanour. Where was the spark, the mischief, the fun? Because this was no fun at all. Sighing loudly, she led the way down the street to the sweet shop.

Suddenly, she found herself pressed up against a cold brick wall, Sirius in front of her.

"What the heck, Black?" she protested, trying to push him away.

"James," he said simply. "He left the Three Broomsticks. I … I'm sorry, I just can't let him see …"

"Come off it, Black! He's supposed to see! That's why we're here, why I've had to endure your company for the past few weeks!" Frustrated, she struggled harder, wanting nothing more than distance between them, but Sirius wouldn't budge.

"No, I can't, I can't, I'm sorry," and before she knew what was happening, he'd crushed his mouth to hers.

The contact sent shivers that had nothing to do with the cold sliding down her spine, and that familiar tingling sensation began in her stomach. The hands that had been pushing at Sirius's shoulders fisted into his cloak, and tired of fighting, tired of trying to understand, Lily just gave in to the feelings coursing through her and kissed him back.

Sirius pressed closer, the warmth of his body contrasting sharply with the iciness of the wall behind her. Lily welcomed the feel of him against her, and she wrapped one arm around his neck, trying to get closer. He groaned into her mouth when she opened beneath him, welcoming his tongue and tangling it with her own. His lips were hot and wet, and the cold air licked at the sides of her mouth where he had dampened them.

This was what it was supposed to be like, this fire, this life – not the tame Sirius that had walked out from Hogwarts with her.

And with that realisation, with the realisation of whom she was kissing, Lily shoved away from him, breathing hard, reaching up to touch her mouth.

"Sirius?" she questioned softly, not realising she'd used his given name.

"I'm sorry," he said again, backing away and then literally running down High Street towards Hogwarts. 

::

As soon as he was out of sight of the village, Sirius transformed into his Animagus form and headed for the Forbidden Forest, mentally kicking himself the whole way. He'd kissed her before, but never like that, never because he wanted to, wanted her. Those other kisses were power plays.

Sirius ran until he couldn't run any more. He collapsed to the ground, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, and transformed back. Leaning against the large tree behind him, he slammed his head back against the trunk repeatedly.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! You weren't supposed to like her, you twat. It was just a game, just a scheme to get James over her. It wasn't supposed to be like this."

He stayed there for hours, trying to figure out a way to solve this new development. Finally, he came to the only conclusion that seemed at once feasible and desirable. He was going to have to tell Lily how he felt.

::

Lily stayed in the village for the rest of the day, trying to make sense of what had happened. As she meandered aimlessly about the shops, one thought kept coming back to her. She had liked that kiss. She had liked that kiss a lot. Probably too much.

But as soon as that thought struck her, another followed. That was Sirius Black that had kissed her like she mattered. And Lily wasn't sure she could handle that.

At the end of the day, Lily was exhausted, both mentally and physically, and no closer to a solution. She met up with some of her friends and walked back to Hogwarts, still puzzling it out.

::

The only place they could talk and be truly alone was in the corridors when Lily went on her rounds. Sirius knew this, and Lily knew this.

Lily was expecting him, but his presence nevertheless surprised her.

"Ah!" she yelped, jumping. "How many times do I have to tell you not to –" But that was all she could get out, because Sirius was kissing her.

She froze for only a split second before giving in to the kiss, opening her mouth and welcoming Sirius's tongue. She slipped one hand up to cup the back of his head, fingers feathering in his soft brown hair, while her other arm wrapped around his waist to pull him closer. This kiss was more than the last one – it was an equal give and take, and Lily's knees were starting to give way.

Sirius felt her start to lean against him, and he secured his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as possible. The feel of her against him, of her mouth on his, was almost too much.

"Lily," he groaned, nipping at her mouth gently before moving to her neck. She gasped as he softly kissed and nibbled along her jaw, tightening her grip on his head and pulling his lips back to hers, kissing him slowly and deeply, loving the feel of his tongue brushing against hers.

When Lily kissed him, some small part of Sirius rejoiced. She wanted this, too. Sirius slipped a hand up under the back of Lily's jumper, gently caressing the soft, soft skin he found there.

Gasping, Lily pulled away from his mouth and pressed her forehead into his neck. "Oh, _Sirius_ ," she whispered. He reached up a hand and tangled it in her thick red hair.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," he murmured. "I wasn't supposed to fall for you." He felt Lily inhale sharply. "I have, you know," he continued. "I think it was when you refused me in front of everyone in the Great Hall. I didn't know until then how much it meant to me, and I was confused."

Lily pulled back just enough so she could see his face. "I'm blaming you, you know," she said softly. "This isn't what I planned, either, so it must be all your fault."

Sirius chuckled. "Well, what are we going to do about this? I still can't handle telling James."

"I know," Lily said. "I'm too tired to think of a solution tonight. Why don't we just … see what happens?"

"You mean you don't want this labelled and sorted and defined? Are you sure you can handle that?" he teased.

"Oh, I definitely do," she said impishly. "I just like kissing you more."

"Of course you do," Sirius said. "I'm just that charming and gallant and –"

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> first posted 5 November 2007


End file.
